Only In Your Wildest Dreams 1?
by Kissin The Stars In The Sky
Summary: NH- Nathan and Haley are friends since birth.Haley has a twin, who Nathan is infatuated with. He thinks it's love but soon realizes it's not. READ & REVIEW--Mandie


Okay so I got this idea. Nathan and Haley have been friends since they could talk. Haley has a twin sister, who Nathan is infatuated with, he thinks its love, but soon finds out it's not.  
  
I dont own anything. But the story. Its probably PG 13 for now, but that might change. Feedback is ALWAYS welcome!  
  
  
Only In Your Wildest Dreams  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
"Dude, what are we doing today.?" I asked  
  
"Huh?" Nathan said staring at the girl of his dreams...Hanna James.   
  
Hanna James, the epitome of perfection in his eyes. Her long blond hair, her big blue eyes, and those oh so perfect tanned long legs, just got him everytime. Yes the fact of the matter was that, Nathan, my best friend since I was old enough to talk, always had a thing for my twin. Yup you heard me right, we are twins. She was born half and hour before me and holds it over my head like it's the most important thing known to man. I guess you might be wondering who I am. The name is Haley James, and I look nothing of the sort like my twin, that every guy on the face of the planet lusts after, but thats okay becuase I have my eye on a certain someone. I stand at five feet four inches tall, where as she stands at 5' 8. I have long, auburn hair, and look a lot like my dad, but she has the whole blonde from Malibu down to a tee. She looks like my mom, who looks like an older version of Barbie. It would be really great if I could say that she got all the looks, and no brains, but that would be a lie, and I'm not one to lie. She is two places behind me as far as class rank, sad thing is she doesnt study. She just knows. Have you ever met one of those people who can do anything? Like when we were four we both went to piano lessons, she knew Mary Had A Little Lamb, way before I did, and this is just one time that she has outdone me. I love her don't get me wrong, but she's just too perfect. Annoyingly perfect.   
  
"Nathan drilling holes into her chest, from far away is not going to get you anywhere. Just so ya know." He looked up  
  
I smiled.  
  
"So... did she say anything about me last night?" he badgered  
  
Here we go yet again. We go through this every single day of the year, but yet it doesnt ever seem to get old, at least not for him.   
  
"Nah not really." He frowned.  
  
"Hey, it's not like she never talks about you, it's just that ya know..she didnt last night"  
  
"So how's your cousin?" she asked with a grin  
  
Nathans head shot up. "He is just fine."  
  
"Leave him alone Haley, you can do better than Lucas."  
  
"And you can do better than Hanna." She shot back  
  
"Fine, I get it, just ugghh, I dont like the idea of you and him."  
  
"Right, like I like the idea of you and my sister?"  
  
"Shut up" He said as he tackled her.  
  
They began wrestling. Haley had the upper hand, when Hanna came in.  
  
"Find a room".  
  
"Wow arent you a genious, I thought this was my room"  
  
"Well it is, but I wanted to see if you wanted to do something, Im really bored, but I see that lover boy Scott has you busy." She smirked.  
  
"Oh wait, that's not Lucas" she smirked again  
  
I got up and started bolting for my sister, when strong arms wrapped around me and stopped me.  
  
"If you're smart, you will let me go this instant."  
  
"Noo If he's smart he will keep you there, until I can get a chance to escape." She was now within inches of his face, she leaned in forward and was so close to his lips it was kinda weirding him out, I could tell this, but I knew that if I ruined his *moment* with miss perfect, I would never live it down. So I stood there with his arms around me, waiting for my sister to rip his poor heart out of his chest yet again.   
  
She leaned towards his ear and whispered, seducitvely "Right Nate?" She stayed for his expression, when she saw that she had achieved her goal she sauntered out of my room.  
  
  
  
  
Okay so I know it was reallly reallly reallly short- but I will update soon. Like it? Hate it? Tell me PLEASE!  
  
  
Mandie*


End file.
